Heaters for use in workshop areas are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,846 discloses a ceiling-mounted workshop heater that is pivotably mounted about a horizontal axis to direct heat energy therefrom to a desired area of the workshop. However, known heaters are adjustable only by pivotal movement about a horizontal axis, which limits the areas of the workshop to which heat energy can be directed. Therefore, the need exists for a mounting arrangement in which heat energy from a ceiling-mounted heater can be directed in any direction to thereby heat any desired area of a workshop.